Radiation Revolution
by rebellioncomputer
Summary: A radiation induced pandemic spreads across America. Could the heros of this story find a way to cope with the infection?
1. Prolog

prompt:

So a nuclear test in Texas goes wrong and radiation gets into the population. It starts mutating the population into trolls. Some people are immune and only turn half troll. They still have the blood horns and skin like trolls but half their horns. 2-3 weeks into the infection all the trolls except the half trolls quit using the internet all together and it spreads somehow to other states and countries. Cults form for 'upgrades' to humanity. The 'upgraded' have powers like normal trolls and such. This story may or may not be finished.

part 1:

Tamari Triple sat in her home, it was summer here in the suburbs of schertz. She was playing a game, Droom. In the middle of glory killing the final boss the T.V shut off and a white bar appeared in the middle, the bar read: "CITIZENS OF -insert city here- SCHERTZ THIS IS A GOVERNMENT ISSUED BROADCAST: Due to a problem we advise you to stay indoors. Martial is in effect due to the nature of this emergency. Food and water will be provided to those who follow the rules. Carry on with your days while we get the problem sorted" The end of the broadcast was followed by three short and loud beeps. Her game continued mid kill.

Tamari decided to do some searching on what is currently going on. Thousands of answers to her question appear on her screen, none of them the direct answer. She pieces them together. Radiation induced pandemic that causes mutation of horns blood and skin, wait horns? The fact that something like this could happen is unbelievable. First off how could a radiation induced sickness spread normally and why is it localized in texas? Too many questions were asked and none were answered in that moment, but what did happen that moment is she got a splitting headache.

"Ooh that stings," she mutters as she leans back on her bed. Getting up and on her matress she picks up her phone again and opens up pisscorp.

ManiacalDoctorette entered the chat

MD: dudes, im scared man

DT: why so?

HL: DT you know MD lives in the effected state right now right?

DT: right. forgot about that

MD: so nice of you to remind him of that

HL: you know i dont take nicely to sarcasm MD

MD: yeah yeah

DT: you of all people shouldn't be scared

MD: and why is that?

DT: n-nothing

HL: im cracking up over you being scared DT

DT: shut it

MD has left the chat

DT: wait why did MD leave?

Tamari is slumped over on her laptop. Her finger felp on the power button by luck. She was fast asleep.

Timeskip: 2hrs

Tamari woke up, smacking her lips a few times. Looking over herself she sees a strange blotch of... grey? Oh, oh no no no. How was she infected? She hadn't gone outside at all, drank the water, or even coughed! She should go tell someone.

MD joined the chat

MD: Yo

HL: you dissapeared there for a second. you good?

MD: yes i am well, actually im not as well as i should be.

HL: how so

MD: do you know what the symptoms are for the sickness is?

HL: yeah, gray skin, horns, blood change, and also headaches.

MD: uhhhh

HL: also cutting themselves off of the internet

MD: well then something might not be true

HL: lets see

MD has left the chat

Tamari touched her scalp, only one nub on the left side of her head. Ughh today is going to be long.


	2. Chapter 1

Tamari exites her home at the break of dusk. It just felt natural to. Leaving the safety of her home, she martched down to the military checkpoint nearby. They were handing out rations an anti radiation pills. While they all had gas masks, none of them could spare some for the people of this city. That eas fine though. She picked up her rations for the week along with a few iodine tablet bottles. While heading back she was dragged to the side by a man in a gasmask and doctors gown. "hey hey, i see you are one of the infected here." His voice is muffled by the mask. "y-yes, now can i go drop off my stuff. If you want to experiment on me please reconsider." The masked doctor contenplated this for a second. "lead me to your home, drop off your stuff, then come with me." Tamari does nothing but nod weakly. She leads the man to her house and stocks her pantry and fridge.

Leaving her house she meets up back with the doctor. He seems nice enough that he wont chop you up for experiments. "what is it you want from me," the words from her mouth come as a question. "just a minor checkup. I havent really come across one of you." One of you, he talks about her like she is a diffrent kind of being. "should have gone up to houston. I hear there are plenty." Tamari thinks her remark was good. "where do you think i was transfered from?" Oh, is it really that bad up there. "How bad is it up there?" She was honestly courious. "Bad enough that its treated as a terrorist hold up." Damn, it really is bad up there.

The two reach a building that used to be a school before all this went down. He shows a card to the soldiers out front and explains why Tamari is here. "I am going to do a few basic tests." The doctor told them. The gate soldier opened said gate, Tamari and the doctor enter the ex-high school gone med center.

The man leads her up the second floor to a old classroom. He pats a desk for her to jump onto. "I am going to do a few basic tests, blood presure, blood test, and a few other things you would get bored of." She completely understand. He pokes and prods Tamari with his fingers, all above the waist, and shines lights in her face to check her eyes. "Got anyting to say before i take ya blood? Vampire jokes perhaps?" She knows he is trying to raise the mood, but he is failing. "Nah, the only jokes i got about vampires are either count von count quotes or twilight slander." Tamari cackles a bit at her remark. "Heh same." The doctor seems like a cool guy, wait is that a vile of teal liquid? Where did he get it from? Why is there a...hole in tamari's side? Is that her blood?


	3. chapter 2

Tamari sits up. She was a little more than freaked out by the discovery. Due to the signs, she had been infected for longer than the internet symptom. Something is up, "Well... can i go?" She asks with uncertinty. "Just a few more tests" replies the doctor. "o-ok, what do you need sir?" This pandemic was getting to her. "Have you been on any talking services that rely on the internet, or used the internet for that matter?" The doctor asks. "why yes, Ive been in contact with my friends from the start of the panic". "Interesting. Are any of your friends, to your knowlege, sick?" She was quick to reply "No, all of them are outside of texas.

He nods, interesting how that is. This teen is interesting, she has only half the symptoms. There has been ten other people who have shown all the symptoms. "Well ive got all the samples i need. Though i would sudgest attempt seeing what those scars are".

Tamari nods and walks out. None of the guards except one said anything.

"yo, where are you going?" "Home, duh you dingus." He said nothing after that. She continued on her way to her abode.

MD has entered the chat

MD: sup

HL: how is it

DT: hey MD

HL: you blacked out there for a sec

MD: i went to go get rations

DT: ah

HL: oh

MD: anyway, turns out i aint fully a infected? i am on this aint i?

HL: huh. well in other words, the 'sickness' is spreading

DT: yeah, it just hit oklaholma

MD: ah shiz

DT: sounds like my state will be next

HL: which state is that?

DT: illinois

HL: yeah, that sounds close

MD: good luck. if you do get sick the first symptom is a wicked headache

DT: good to know. by the way, what state are you in HL?

HL: though i told you this. indiana

MD has dissconnected from the chat

DT: huh and oh, there goes MD again

Tamari had closed the chatting site and went to go prepare some of her rations. Some college level food? Beats starving, she eats a meal and puts the rest away.


End file.
